Plötzlich ist alles anders
by secret2013
Summary: Alles verändert sich. HG/SS - Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sun, vielen Dank fürs Lesen und gute Besserung. Den anderen Lesern möchte ich zur Beruhigung sagen, dass die Geschichte fertiggestellt ist.

* * *

><p><span>Plötzlich ist alles anders<span>

Teil 1

Sie hatte sich einen Tag Urlaub genommen und ihre Eltern besucht. Ihre Mutter klagte immer öfter, dass sie ihre Tochter kaum noch sah und Hermine musste einsehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Ihr Chef, Severus Snape, führte ein strenges Regime, aber auch er sah ein, dass sie ein Privatleben brauchte. Besonders nach den Ereignissen in den letzten Monaten, in denen sie versuchte, ihr Leben in Ordnung zu bringen und sich dabei auf zwei großen Themen konzentrierte – ihre Arbeit und die Tatsache, dass sie sich in den falschen Mann verliebt hatte.

Leider gehörten in diesem Fall beide Dinge zusammen und ihr Therapeut (von dem ihr Chef natürlich nicht wusste) hatte ihr empfohlen, die Stelle zu wechseln oder die Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape aufzugeben.

Als wenn das so leicht wäre, hatte Hermine geantwortet. Wo fand sie schon einen so interessanten Job?

Severus Snape war der beste auf seinem Gebiet und sie hatte sie Möglichkeit mit ihm zu arbeiten. Darauf konnte sie nicht verzichten.

Also hatte sie schweren Herzens damit begonnen, ihre Gefühle zu Severus auf eine andere Ebene zu verlagern.

Na ja, wenigstens versuchte sie es. Es war nicht leicht, aber Hermine war entschlossen es zu schaffen. Ja, sie war immer noch in ihn verliebt, aber wenn er nur eine Arbeitsbeziehung wollte, dann würde sie das akzeptieren. Vielleicht konnten sie im Lauf der Zeit Freunde werden. An ihr sollte es nicht liegen.

Deshalb hatte sie Severus Snape vor ein paar Tagen in einem kurzen Gespräch um Entschuldigung gebeten. Beide hatte es vermieden über Hermines Versuch, ihm ihre Gefühle zu erklären, zu reden und so war der Moment in seinem Büro für beide unangenehm. Aber er hatte sie nur angesehen, genickt und war davon gerauscht.

Vor einer Woche hatte sie ihn um einen freien Tag gebeten, um ein verlängertes Wochenende bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Er hatte sie überrascht angesehen, aber sofort eingewilligt.

X

x

x

Severus Snape hatte den letzten Trank abgefüllt und reinigte seinen Arbeitstisch. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig, allein und verlassen.

Dabei war Hermine erst seit zwei Tagen weg und es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sie vermisste. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

Bevor er über seine Gefühle nachdenken konnte, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Er wusste sofort, dass etwas passiert war, als Minerva ohne auf seine Aufforderung zu warten, hereinkam.

„Hermine?"

Die Schulleiterin nickte.

„Ihre Eltern haben eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie hatte einen Autounfall und liegt im Krankenhaus."

„Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte er leise.

Es war merkwürdig. Seit Hermines Erklärung, dass sie ihn in Zukunft nur als Kollegen betrachte würde, hatte er angefangen sie mit anderen Augen zu sehen.

Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, war sie erwachsen geworden.

Und nun dieser Unfall.

Er sah Minerva an, dass sie die schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatte.

Wenn Severus Snape an einen Gott geglaubt hätte, dann hätte er ihn jetzt um eine zweite Chance gebeten.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Hermine saß am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf Severus. Er tauchte seit ihrem Unfall oft unangemeldet bei ihr auf. Meist zum Frühstück und sie gestand sich ein, dass das inzwischen ihre liebste Tageszeit war.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass er es als eine Verpflichtung ansah, sich um sie zu kümmern. Aber das war ok. Er war ein guter Freund und Chef und sie war entschlossen, seine Freundschaft und ihre neue Kameradschaft zu genießen.

X

x

x

Snape war in seinem Büro und warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. In den Tagen seit Hermines Unfall hatte sich einiges angehäuft und er hatte heute morgen wenigstens ein paar Sachen erledigen können. Nun war er hungrig und freute sich auf Hermines Gesellschaft. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie sich ihre Beziehung seit dem Unfall geändert hatte.

Ihre Eltern hatte ihm erlaubt sie zu besuchen und so saß er fast jeden Tag an ihrem Bett. Als sie dann endlich entlassen wurde, kam eine sofortige Rückkehr ins Schloss und die kalten Kerker nicht in Frage. Ihre Eltern bestanden darauf, dass sie zu Hause blieb.

Drei ganze Tage hatte Hermine es ausgehalten, dann zog sie in eine kleine Wohnung, in der sie sowohl Severus als auch ihre Eltern besuchen konnten.

Damals hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wollte ihr Freund sein, er wollte für sie da sein, verdammt noch mal!

Und so fing es an. Er begann damit, sie zum Frühstück zu besuchen. Manchmal redeten sie über die Arbeit, manchmal schwiegen sie nur und lasen in der mitgebrachten Zeitung.

Er blieb nie lange.

Anfangs.

In der zweiten Woche nach Hermines Unfall begann er zu überlegen, ob er nicht mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen sollte.

Sicher fühlte sie sich am Abend allein?

Er suchte Anzeichen dafür und war enttäuscht keine zu finden.

Es war verwirrend, dass Hermine so einfach über ihre Gefühle zu ihm hinweggekommen war.

Sie bedachte ihn nicht mehr mit vielsagenden Blicken und versuchte nicht mehr von einer gemeinsamen Zeit sprechen.

Warum war er nicht froh darüber?

Es wurde immer härter und härter (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) für ihn, sie nicht beim Abschied zu küssen oder eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen.

Und nach fast jedem gemeinsamen Frühstück fand er sich unter seiner Dusche wieder.

Ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.

Vielleicht sollte er das Frühstück ausfallen lassen?

Aber es war Freitag und das Wochenende gehörte ihren Eltern – wenn er sie heute nicht sah, dann würde er erst am Montag wiedersehen.

Er schnappte sich seine Muggeljacke und machte sich auf den Weg.

Frühstück mit Hermine.

Kein Zauberer konnte da widerstehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

Snape klopfte leise an Hermines Tür. Lächelnd öffnete sie und winkte ihn herein. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Frühstück und redeten über nichts Besonderes.

Hermine war ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

"Du wirst nicht glauben was in dieser Zeitung steht", sagte sie und lachte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie die Umgebung vergessen.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm und erstarrte. Verdammt. Sie sahen beide auf ihre Hand und hielten die Luft an.

Snape Augen wanderten von der Hand zu ihrem Mund.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als er sie weiter anstarrte. In diesem Moment erkannte Severus zwei Dinge: Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als Hermine zu küssen und dass sich sein Leben danach für immer verändern würde.

So beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Ihre Lippen waren unglaublich weich. Anfangs reagierte sie überhaupt nicht, dann stöhnte sie auf und küsste ihn zurück. Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm griff fester zu, während sie die andere Hand um seinen Hals legte.

Er küsste sie sofort härter, erkundete ihren Mund. Als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, starrten sie einander an, besorgt darüber wie der andere auf das Geschehene reagieren würde.

Hermine wusste, dass dies der Moment der Wahrheit war.

Snape sah ihre geschwollene Lippen und das gerötete Gesicht. Er lächelte, gab ihr ein, zwei, drei schnelle Küsse und spürte wie sie wieder lächelte.

Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch und nahm sie in den Arm. So blieben sie stehen bis ihr Atem wieder normal war.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und fuhr mit der Hand an seinem Körper entlang. Was musste sie tun um seine nackte Haut zu berühren? Zum Glück hatte er Muggelsachen und sie konnte sein Hemd aus den Hosen zerren. Er schauderte und drückte seine Hüften gegen sie. Deutlich spürte sie seine Erektion und beiden waren sofort klar, dass sie im Bett landen würden.

Hermine deutete in die Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

Snape lächelte, nickte und wartete bis sie ihm den Weg zeigte.

Keiner von ihnen fand es seltsam, dass all dies in völliger Stille geschah.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen ließ Hermine seine Hand los, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper und zog ihr T-Shirt aus. Sie trug keinen BH und Snape dachte, er würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Entweder das oder seine Hose explodierte.

„Warte."

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Nein! Bitte, Gott, nein. Lass ihn jetzt keine Angst bekommen.

Bitte ...

Sie schluckte.

"Was ist das?"

Sie schaute an sich herunter.

"Was meinst Du?"

"Das".

Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Brust.

„Das ist ein Muttermal. Alle Granger-Frauen haben es."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und bewegte sie hin und her. Nach einer Weile schob er ihre Hand weg und nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Er zog an ihr, betrachtete sie mit dem gleichen Ausdruck, den er hatte, wenn er einen komplizierten Trank braute. Hermine stöhnte ungeduldig auf und „weckte" Severus damit auf.

Hermine ... direkt vor ihm ... ohne ein T-Shirt!

Weitere Gedanken wurden durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Hermine unterbrochen.

Dann begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ihre Hände zitterten und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, dann glitten seine Hände über ihren Brustkorb. Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste ihre Brust mit Inbrunst.

Hermines Kopf fiel zurück.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte sie.

"Oh Gott."

Sie konnte spüren wie ihre Unterwäsche feucht wurde.

Schließlich stieß sie ihn weg und öffnete seinen Gürtel und seine Hose. Ihre Hand rieb an seiner Erektion.

Dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett, lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf ihn.

"Komm her."

Nach einigen Minuten lagen beide nackt auf dem Bett und seine Hand fuhr zwischen ihre Beine. Ein leises Stöhnen ermunterte ihn und er schlüpfte mit zwei Fingern in sie und pumpte langsam.

"Oh Jesus", stöhnte sie.

"Fuuuuck."

Plötzlich ergriff sie seine Hand und flüsterte heiser, "Genug ... genug des Vorspiels."

Er beugte sich vor und bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem. Er küsste sie zärtlich und drang dann langsam in sie ein.

Sie seufzte.

Er machte eine Pause, wartete bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, zog sich zurück und stieß dann so hart er konnte zu.

Hermine stöhnte und hielt sich an seinen Oberkörper fest.

„Beweg Dich nicht."

Seine Stimme war heiser und er konnte kaum sprechen.

Er begann zu zu bewegen, langsam und tief.

Sie stöhnte und murmelte etwas, begann die Kontrolle zu verlieren, fühlte wie sie kam.

Er verlangsamte seine Stöße und hielt inne als sich ihr Körper vor Erregung wand. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick, den er hoffentlich noch oft erleben würde.

Er begann sich wieder zu bewegen, schneller als zuvor. Dann kam er, heiß, hart und sehr laut.

Irgendwann sackte er nach vorn und schnappte nach Luft. Hermine hatte nichts dagegen. Sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Mein.

Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte verwundert sein Gesicht.

Noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau so angesehen, seine Brust zog sich zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.

Schließlich küsste er sie.

Das Wort Liebe war nicht gefallen, keine Versprechungen gemacht worden, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich geliebt hatten.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran.

Das hier war sein perfekter Moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

Als Hermine aufwachte, lag Severus schlafend neben ihr. Sie berührte sanft sein Gesicht, fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Nase. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, aber die Versuchung war einfach zu groß.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie musste ins Bad.

Snape knurrte und drehte sich um, wachte aber nicht auf als sie das Bett verließ.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg ins Badezimmer, darauf bedacht, nicht über ihre Schuhe und Kleider zu stolpern. Sie fühlte sich toll und grinste, Severus Snape war nicht nur im Brauen von Tränken gut.

Bevor sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging, warf einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel.

Oh je.

Sie sah schrecklich aus. Total verwuschelt, klebrig und zerbissen. Zerbissen ? Was hatte Severus mit ihr angestellt ?

Sie wollte wirklich zurück ins Bett gehen und mit ihrem Liebhaber kuscheln, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie sollte sich waschen.

Sie schloss die Tür zum Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Snape war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, als Hermine das Badezimmer verließ. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und dann auf seine schlafende Gestalt im Bett. Wie es schien, brauchte er den Schlaf. Hermine zog sich an und ging in die Küche, um Kaffee zu machen.

X

x

x

Snape wachte langsam auf. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schaute sich stirnrunzelnd um.

Etwas war anders.

Das war nicht sein Zimmer.

Oh.

Hermine ... Shit.

Er war allein. Warum lag sie nicht neben ihm?

Bereute sie was passiert war ? Oder war es nicht gut gewesen?

Nein, es war alles in Ordnung. Er grinste, eigentlich war es unglaublich. Sie schien glücklich zu sein.

Er stieg aus dem Bett, schaute sich um und suchte seine Sachen. Sein Körper protestierte, laut. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken und Oberschenkeln schrien vor Empörung.

Verdammt, ich bin zu alt dafür.

Er verzog das Gesicht, stieg in seine Hosen und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Geliebten.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und war damit beschäftigt Kaffee zu kochen.

OK, Snape.

Sei nett.

Das ist Hermine.

Sag nur nichts Dummes.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

"Hey."

Das war nett, nicht wahr?

Seine Stimme war noch heiser vom Schlaf. Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

Er küsste ihren Hals.

"Hmmm."

Hermine drehte sich um und versuchte, ihn auf den Mund küssen, aber er murmelte etwas von schlechtem Atem.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihrem Hals.

"Merlin, war ich das?"

Hermine grinste und streichelte seine Wange mit der Hand.

"Nein, das war mein anderer Liebhaber."

"Hmmmffff", schnaubte er und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

Um einen besseren Blick auf den angerichteten Schaden werfen zu können, schob er ihr T-Shirt hoch.

"Hey!"

Sie schlug seine Hand weg.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er mit einem verlegenen Ausdruck.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich ein wenig hinreißen lassen."

"Ich beschwere mich nicht", sagte sie.

Sie grinste.

Oh Gott, sie wollte ihn tatsächlich schon wieder.

"Kann ich Dein Badezimmer benutzen?"

Er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich frisch machen um sie zu küssen.

"Ja natürlich", lächelte sie.

"Du brauchst nicht zu fragen. Es gibt saubere Handtücher und irgendwo muss noch eine neue Zahnbürste sein."

"Es interessiert Dich also doch."

"Hey!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als er im Badezimmer verschwand.

Sie war überrascht, wie entspannt er war. Dabei hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er ausflippen würde, aber alles schien in Ordnung.

Sie goss Kaffee ein und nahm einen Schluck. Vielleicht war er nach gutem Sex immer in dieser Stimmung?

Nun, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er den oft bekam.

Sie spürte ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen, als sie daran dachte wie er sie geliebt hatte.

Hatte er Liebe gemacht?

Sie wusste, dass sie es getan hatte, aber wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf vorging?

Er hatte ihr keine unsterbliche Liebe geschworen, aber sie hätte so etwas auch nie von ihm erwartet. Er war noch immer Severus Snape.

Alles, was sie je von ihm wollte, war eine Chance.

Die Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob sie zusammen glücklicher sein könnten als allein.

Würde er es versuchen? Sie hoffte es, denn wenn nicht, dann würde sie aufgeben, die magische Welt verlassen und ihn nie wiedersehen.

Sie hoffte, es würde nicht so weit kommen.

Bisher gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er das Ganze für einen Fehler hielt.

Snape stand unter der Dusche und wusch sich seine Haare mit Hermines Shampoo. Nun würde er nach ihr riechen.

Bisher war alles gut verlaufen, dachte er.

Er war nett gewesen, oder?

Er war überrascht, wie gut er sich fühlte. Vielleicht weil er keine Zeit gehabt, über das, was passiert war, nachzudenken. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Ganz ohne Magie. Er legte seine Hände auf das Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. War er wirklich bereit eine Beziehung zu führen?

Er inspizierte seinen Körper. Auf seinem Rücken sah er mehrere Kratzspuren und einige blaue Flecken, offenbar von Hermine. Nun trugen ihre Körper jeweils Spuren des anderen und irgendwie erfüllte ihn das mit einem irrationalem Stolz.

Er wollte mehr davon, er wollte mit ihr aufwachen.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihn ansah.

Oh Gott. Wenn er sie jetzt verletzte, würde er sie verlieren.

Aber in Wahrheit hatte er sich für eine Beziehung mit Hermine in dem Moment entschieden,als er sie geküsst hatte.

Das hatte er gewusst.

Aber was würde nun passieren?

Was erwartete sie von ihm?

Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Versuch einfach den Tag zu überstehen, sagte er sich.

Und dann den nächsten Tag.

Er fand eine neue Zahnbürste und putzte sich die Zähne.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das führen würde, aber jetzt wollte er Hermine küssen.

Und vielleicht noch viel mehr.

Er atmete tief durch, verließ das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Das Bett war gemacht und seine Kleider lagen ordentlich auf dem Stuhl. Als er fertig war, ging er zu Hermine in die Küche.

"Bekomme ich nun einen Kuss?"

Hermine lächelte und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Endlich.

"Hmmmm. Minz frisch."

Dann ging sie zurück und versuchte, nicht über ihn zu lachen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und sie war sicher, dass er erregt war.

Snape starrte sie an.

Er räusperte sich und versuchte, unschuldig aussehen.

"Wie spät ist es?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Fast sechs Uhr dreißig."

"Ich muss noch arbeiten."

"Ich weiß."

Dann stand sie auf, nahm seine Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tresen.

"Nun, dann werden wir uns wohl beeilen müssen."

Snape schluckte.

Hermine schob ihre Hand in seine Hose und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

X

x

x

Am nächsten Tag nahm er einen Trank gegen seine Rückenschmerzen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machte. Wenn Hermine ihn so nahm wie er war, dann würde alles gut werden.

X

x

x

* * *

><p>Das Ende der Geschichte und der Anfang ihres gemeinsamen Lebens!<p> 


End file.
